<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You &amp; I Are Burning Up Tonight by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438774">You &amp; I Are Burning Up Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2'>RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Paul Rovia, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Forced Heat, Hair Pulling, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con Drug Use, Omega Jesus (Walking Dead), Omega Paul 'Jesus' Rovia, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rick and Daryl are good Alpha's, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Daryl Dixon, Top Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory offers Rick and Daryl something extra to the contract he made with Alexandria. That something is a male Omega, Paul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes/Jesus, Rick Grimes/Jesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“The supplies are almost completely loaded up, just a few more things to go,” Michonne reported to Rick as she stepped out of the RV that was now filled with the new food they gathered from Hilltop as part of their agreement.</p><p>“Rick, Daryl! Gregory wants to talk with ya, be careful. He’s up to something and it’s getting under my skin.” Maggie called out to the two Alphas’ as she stormed down the steps of Barrington house with a sour look on her face.</p><p>“Wonder what the prick wants,” Daryl grumbled to his fellow Alpha as the two-headed up into the large house leaving the others to finish up packing up the RV.</p><p>Rick and Daryl staggered back a step on reflex when the doors to Gregory’s office opened and a sweet, heady scent assaulted their noses. Their eyes glowed Alpha red on instinct to the smell of an Omega in pre-heat.</p><p>“Fuck,” Daryl grunted as both his and Rick’s eyes skimmed past the smug-looking Alpha to Paul who was standing just behind the man. His arms were curled around his stomach, his white shirt was sticking to his skin and his long hair was damp and plastered to his face. Paul’s eyes were downturned as shivers wracked his body.</p><p>“The hell is going on here?” Rick rumbled as the two Alexandria’s entered the office fully, being drawn towards Paul who was a fucking Omega by an invisible force as their inner Alpha’s crooned at the sight and smell of the pretty male Omega.</p><p>“I’m here to add something to sweeten our deal,” Gregory stated and anger flared up within Rick and Daryl when they realized that the other Alpha meant Paul like he was simply something else they could trade.</p><p>“He’ll be in full-blown heat soon and willing to be mounted by any of your Alpha’s. I’m sure you can see where I’m going with this.” Gregory said with a slimy smile, his eyes pinpricks as Paul’s scent affected him as well.</p><p>“Omega, kneel,” Gregory said in his Alpha voice and Paul let out a whimper as he crashed to his knees and his head lowering with his hair hiding his face as he shuddered under the mounting of his heat and the force of the Alpha’s command. Rick bared his teeth at the display and his inner Alpha raged while Daryl made an aborted step forward, snarling under his breath.</p><p>“See, completely obedient,” Gregory said smugly and Rick had to fight back the side of him that wanted to bash his face in.</p><p>“Daryl, go check on him.” Rick gritted out, barely keeping himself from scooping the distressed Omega up into his arms and inhaled his scent. It had been a very long time since he had come across a male Omega and he was going mad with the urge to curl around Paul. Knowing how strong, swift and sneaky Paul was only added to the urge of wanting to press himself against the Omega like he had done back at the truck the other day.</p><p>Daryl was across the room and kneeling in front of Paul in an instant, allowing his Alpha side to flow free, as he tended to do. Daryl gently cupped the side of Paul’s face to tip the Omega’s head up. Up close Paul looked wrecked, his face shining with heat sweat, his eyes blown wide with building desire and the fever that came with the heat. Smaller strands of his long hair were plastered to his face and his lips looked red from being bitten harshly.</p><p>Daryl hummed pleased when the Omega locked eyes with him and made a keening noise in the back of his throat before lurching forward. Daryl caught Paul’s lithe body and ran his hand over Paul’s hair unable to help himself as the shaky Omega buried his face against Daryl’s scent gland and inhaled deeply. Daryl frowned when his fingers brushed across something wet and slick when he slid his hand down the back of Paul’s neck. Daryl snarled when he lifted his hand to find blood, Paul whined and pressed his body closer to the Alpha.</p><p>Daryl ignored the words that Gregory and Rick were exchanging and pushed Paul’s hair out of the way and snarled again at the obvious and bloody needle mark. Pieces fell into place for him and anger flared in his body, he rose swiftly to his feet wincing at the way Paul whimpered and curled back into himself.</p><p>“Ya fucking drugged him, you forced his heat on him,” Daryl stomped towards Gregory and Rick’s eyes widened before they narrowed into slits and he pulled his gun from his holster as he turned on the leader of the Hilltop.</p><p>“He made his choice,” Gregory spat on the floor next to Paul who recoiled at the hatred that only was heightened in his pre-heat state.</p><p>“We will be taking Jesus with us, but we won’t be forgetting this. You will pay for what you’ve done, count on that.” Rick used his Alpha voice as he spoke, pleased when Gregory winced back and something akin to fear entered his eyes. Rick jerked his head at Daryl who nodded back firmly; Rick holstered his gun trusting Daryl to keep an eye on Gregory.</p><p>Rick squatted in front of Paul, who looked up at him, his eyes starting to bleed to Omega gold.</p><p>“Hey Paul, we’re gonna get ya out of here okay? Away from Gregory, you good with coming back to Alexandria with Daryl and me?” Rick asked softly, keeping his tone soft and even but he knew his eyes were still burning Alpha red. Paul studied Rick for a moment before he very obviously tilted his head to the side in submission to the Alpha and leader of Alexandria. Rick inhaled sharply, his head spinning with Paul’s entrancing scent; completely different from the Beta he had smelt before.<br/>Rick rumbled his approval and shoved his face against Paul’s offered neck and exhaled against the heated skin, accepting the Omega’s submission. Rick then lifted Paul into his arms and tightened his grip at the keen Paul gave before the Omega shoved his face into Rick’s neck like he had done with Daryl and curled as close as possible to Rick’s body.</p><p>“We’re leaving,” Rick, told Gregory, his voice flat and still tinged with anger. Daryl went first, clearing the way out of Barrington house, hefting his crossbow in an obvious threat. Rick buried his face in Paul’s long hair just for a moment, breathing in the soothing scent of the Omega in his arms.</p><p>“We got ya Paul, ain’t gonna let anything happen to ya.” Rick rumbled soothingly and hid a smile when Paul let out a loud breath and nodded against his neck.</p><p>“The hell? What are doing to Jesus?” Harlan blurted out when Rick and Daryl headed towards the RV where the other from Alexandria were waiting, all their heads spinning towards the trio the moment Paul’s scent hit them.</p><p>“Ask Gregory, he’s the one who forced Paul into his heat and then gave him to us,” Daryl grunted and murmurs broke out throughout Hilltop as people began appearing to see what was happening.</p><p>“Are you sure Rick?” Michonne asked as she closed her bright red Alpha eyes when she got a face full of Paul’s pre-heat scent.</p><p>“Yeah I’m sure,” Rick confirmed and his group relaxed. Maggie shuffled closer, her Omega scent spiking up as she took in the haggard look Paul was sporting.</p><p>“He’s burning up already,” Maggie muttered as she touched Paul’s cheek, wincing when the other Omega whined and shied away from her touch, ducking himself further against Rick.</p><p>“Wait, just let me… Just take this, it should hold off his heat for a couple more hours… Just take care of him alright?” Harlan had ducked back into the medical trailer at one point and came back out with a loaded needle.</p><p>“Thanks, Doc,” Rick said gratefully, not smelling anything too foul coming from the needle and only winced slightly when Paul squirmed and shifted in pain his arms when Carson injected the medicine into his body. Something seemed to settle inside of Paul for the time being as a soft sigh escaped his lips and he went limp against Rick’s chest.</p><p>“We better get going, we can use one of the empty houses for him and bring in supplies we just got from here to help him,” Glenn commented as he wrapped an arm around his wife who was still watching Paul with a look of pain on her face before she wiped it away and followed Glenn into the RV with the others.</p><p>“I’m gonna drive, take him?” Rick hated to be parted from the wonderful smelling Omega but he was going to drive.</p><p>“You sure that’s a good idea? He’s pretty attached already,” Daryl was tucking his crossbow into the RV and his arms already rising to take Paul even as he spoke.</p><p>“He accepted you first, just keep him close and relaxed. We don’t want him to go freak out in an RV full of mostly Alpha’s when he’s this close to his heat.” Rick nodded as he gently transferred Paul into Daryl’s waiting arms. He nodded again when Paul just buried his face into Daryl’s throat and let out a sigh, his eyes still closed.</p><p>“See,” Rick was smug and forced back his inner Alpha that whined displeasure at seeing the Omega in another Alpha’s arms but it settled quickly enough when Rick saw Daryl duck his head down just a touch to smell Paul’s scent in the same way Rick had done.</p><p>"Put him in the bedroom, being around so many Alphas in such an enclosed space may mess up whatever the doc gave him to help with his heat," Maggie suggested, her mothering instincts coming out already. Daryl nodded and carried the flushed Omega into the small bedroom in the back of the RV. Daryl settled Paul down onto the bed and winced when the Omega whined pitifully and curled up into the fetal position with his arms wrapping tight around his stomach again.</p><p>"Sorry about all this," Paul slurred as he peered up at the Alpha through hazy eyes and Daryl took this as progress thanks to the shot Paul was given.</p><p>"Not your fault Gregory is a sexist prick," Daryl grunted and winced again when Paul whined and his eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>"Gave me a choice, you guys or him. Choose you guys, trust you guys more than anyone else I've met," Paul murmured as his hand flopped out and his fingers clutched at the fabric of Daryl's pants.</p><p>"Prick," Daryl rumbled as he fought back the urge to go and put an arrow bolt right through Gregory's head.</p><p>"We'll set up a house for ya back in Alexandria, you'll be safe," Daryl told Paul whose eyes were shining with the fever that simmered just below the surface.</p><p>"Thank you," Paul whispered as his eyes closed and his hand slipped from Daryl's leg. His breathing was heavy but even as he fell asleep, already exhausted and his heat not even properly starting. Daryl knew he should go up to the front of the RV to join the others but he couldn't bring himself to move, to watch over the sleeping Omega and breath in his scent for as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>When the RV pulled inside of Alexandria's walls was when Paul stirred, Daryl hadn't moved an inch since the Omega had fallen asleep. Paul pushed himself up with a yawn and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to detangle a knot that had formed while he slept.</p><p>"Think you can stand?" Daryl asked he stood up, stretching his back as he went. Paul made a face as he tried to stand but ended up back on the bed with an annoyed yet adorable pout on his lips.</p><p>"I'm too hot," Paul sighed as he wiped at his forehead that was shining with sweat.</p><p>"Come on then," Daryl bent down and scooped the Omega up with ease. Paul yelped but curled his arms around the Alphas neck and shuddered when he got a face full of Daryl's scent.</p><p>"Maggie went to prepare a house, rick is telling the others what is going on and to stay away from Jesus," Michonne told Daryl and Paul when Daryl exited the RV into bright sunlight that had Paul hissing and burying his face against Daryl's neck.</p><p>"You guys don't need to do all of this," Paul murmured and Michonne made a noise in the back of her throat and Daryl tightened his grip on Paul.</p><p>"We don't have to, but we want to. It's okay to accept help sometimes Jesus," Michonne said gently and risked stroking Paul's hair.</p><p>"Still," Paul sighed as he leaned slightly into the female Alphas touch, Michonne's eyes flared red and Daryl rumbled at her when a soft purr escaped Paul's mouth.</p><p>"I'll go check in on Carl and Judith, take good care of him Daryl," Michonne took a step back to focus herself and Daryl rumbled his approval at the new distance.</p><p>"Oh good, you're here! Come over here!" Maggie bounded down the steps of a house that Daryl was walking by, planning on taking Paul to Denise while they waited.</p><p>"It didn't take much time to put everything together, rick spread the word and no Alpha will even come near this place. It's perfect," Maggie explained as Paul looked at the huge house, much bigger than his trailer and he shuddered when a wave of heat rushed through him.</p><p>"Good timing, think whatever that doc gave him is wearing off," Daryl grunted and Maggie winced in sympathy before smiling gently at Paul before heading on her way, her hand flat on her stomach.</p><p>"Best get him inside," Rick said from where he was walking down the road towards them and Daryl grunted as he carried Paul into the house. Paul felt exhausted and his heat hadn't even begun yet, this was not going to be a pleasant time.</p><p>"I'm gonna take a shower before I become useless. Now I can ride this out alone or with one or both of you. I won't be offended either way but I don't want some bullshit Alpha posturing," Paul wiggled out of Daryl's arms and landed gracefully on his feet.</p><p>Paul didn't spare a look behind himself as he stumbled into the en suite of the master bedroom, the soft, light scent of slick wafting behind him as the shower clicked on.</p><p>"...I'm gonna stay, I wanna stay," Daryl admired to Rick who was pushing his hair back off of his forehead.</p><p>"Me too, he smells like... Home in a way no one else does," Rick admitted.</p><p>"What about 'Chonne?" Daryl blinked at the other Alpha in surprise.</p><p>"I care for her and she for me, but not like that... That night was mostly stress relief. We already talked about it," Rick admitted and Daryl hummed.</p><p>"No posturing and no fighting," rick said firmly and Daryl nodded his agreement before his eyes flashed red when the heady, spicy scent of an Omega in heat filled the room. Both Alphas heads snapped up and stared at Paul. Paul who was naked with his hair dripping wet around his shoulders and eyes a bright Omega gold.</p><p>"So?" Paul placed a hand on the doorframe for balance as he looked at the Alphas.</p><p>"We're staying, both of us,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How is this going to work?” Paul asked as he moved towards the Alpha’s on unstable footing, pushing his wet hair off of his bare shoulders as his scent spiked up as he got a face full of the aroused Alpha’s scents. </p><p> “Rick’s the Prime Alpha,” Daryl grunted in response to the question and Rick rumbled in appreciation as Paul inhaled sharply. </p><p> “We’ll take good care of you Paul, no fighting, no biting, nothing,” Rick promised as he stepped into the Omega’s personal space, curling an arm around the smaller man’s waist, holding Paul close to his body. </p><p> “Alpha,” Paul mewled as he arched his body against Rick wantonly letting his head fall to the side in a sure sign of submission. Paul shuddered and the scent of slick filled the room as Rick mouthed at his exposed throat with a growl of approval. </p><p> “Gonna take real good care of you Omega,” Rick easily lifted Paul by his hips and grinned sharply when Paul automatically wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist and tangled his fingers in Rick’s curls. Paul moaned happily when the Alpha sealed their lips together in a kiss. Paul moaned into Rick’s mouth as the Alpha walked them over to the large bed before sitting down so the Omega was straddling his lap properly. </p><p>The kiss broke and Paul’s head fell back as Rick mouthed and nipped at his throat while the Alpha smoothed his hands over the smaller man’s lean, muscled body before settling on his ass. </p><p>Rick rumbled with his eyes bleeding Alpha red when his fingers grazed slick and he pushed a finger between Paul’s cheeks and both of them moaned outright when the Alpha’s finger sank into Paul with no resistance. </p><p>Daryl swallowed as he leaned against the wall opposite the bed with his pants growing tighter and tighter with each passing moment as he watched the two together. </p><p>Daryl palmed the front of his jeans as his arousal climbed higher and higher as he watched as Rick worked two, then three fingers into Paul’s slick hole. The Omega whining and writhing from his place on Rick’s lap, being held in place by the Alpha’s firm hold. </p><p> “Take the edge off sweetheart, relax for me.” Rick encouraged as he hooked his fingers so they could press against the Omega’s prostate. Paul made a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat as he rocked his hips forward, rutting his leaking cock against the Alpha’s shirt. Paul’s head spun when he realized that he was the only one naked in the room and the rough touches of Rick’s clothing rubbed against his sensitive, overheated skin maddeningly. </p><p>Paul pressed his cheek against Rick’s head, heaving large gulps of air as his vision faded for a moment as his first of many orgasms rushed over him, his cum staining Rick’s shirt but the Alpha only crooned happily and gently stroked the pads of his fingers over Paul’s prostate, easing him through his orgasm. </p><p>“You did so well sweetheart, so pretty and perfect for me, for us.” Rick’s eyes flashed over to Daryl who was still palming his tented pants and the other Alpha grunted his approval when their eyes met. </p><p> Heat flushed through Paul’s veins anew at the praise from both of the amazing smelling Alpha’s. His cock was already beginning to stiffen up again even as Rick removed his fingers and a fresh wave of slick dripping down his thighs. </p><p>“Please, Alpha, I need, I need…” Paul couldn’t form a proper sentence and he knew that this heat was going to be intense. That should scare him but oddly enough knowing that both Alphas’ were there calmed his panic. </p><p>“Sh, sh, we’re going to take good care of you Paul,” Rick brushed his fingers through Paul’s hair that was still damp from his shower and no doubt from the sweat that was forming thanks to his heat. </p><p>Rick chuckled when Paul scrambled at Rick’s stained shirt, pawing at the fabric with an annoyed look on his face but his movements were clumsy and slow. Rick took Paul’s hands in his own and pressed light kisses to the knuckles and smiled when Paul crooned at the soft touches. </p><p> “Lift just a bit sweetheart, ah there you go,” Rick took control of removing his shirt, chuckling when Paul leaned down to rub his cheek against the Alpha’s exposed chest and let out a content purring noise. Paul’s thighs shook as he did what the Alpha asked of him and lifted himself so Rick could undo his pants just enough so his stiff erection could spring free. </p><p> “Easy, easy,” Rick crooned as he held his cock with one hand and used his other hand to guide the Omega down onto his cock. Paul’s mouth dropped open, head falling forward onto Rick’s shoulder as he let out a loud moan of pleasure as the Alpha’s cock slipped into him, filling every inch. </p><p> “Fuck, you’re so perfect around me sweetheart, so fucking good for me.” Rick groaned out as he kneaded Paul’s ass cheeks, holding him in place as the Omega wiggled and shifted as he adjusted to having the Alpha’s sizeable cock inside of him. </p><p> “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” Paul chanted as he rocked his hips in short jerks, unable to help himself, needing the Alpha to move, to fuck him, to breed him like the Omega side of him was begging for inside of his mind. </p><p>“I’ll give you what you need Omega, don’t worry about that.” Rick was amused and smitten with how Paul acted when he was lost in complete pleasure. Rick kept one hand on Paul’s hips, using his hips and thighs to bounce the Omega on his lap while tangling his other hand in Paul’s long hair. </p><p>Paul whined helplessly as his head was pulled back rather harshly and Rick mouthed at his Adam’s apple and collarbone as the Alpha bounced the Omega on his cock, driving deeper and deeper into Paul. </p><p>Paul’s eyes rolled up into his head as he clung to the Alpha’s shoulders and hair as he was moved at the speed and force that Rick wanted and the stings of pain from his scalp only increased his arousal. Paul knew he was babbling as he felt his second orgasm approaching and slick running down his thighs and staining the Alpha’s jeans below him. </p><p>Paul lost his sense of balance and time as he came the moment Rick growled deep and low with his teeth nipping sharply at his throat while the Alpha’s knot swelled and locked the two together. Paul was lost in the feeling of complete and utter fullness at being full of Rick’s knot, of the feeling of hot cum being pumped into his eager body. </p><p> “Shh, I’ve got you, Paul, I’ve got you pretty Omega. You were so good for me Sweetheart, so damn good.” Rick was crooning and promising as he curled Paul close, nuzzling the man’s long hair almost lovingly. </p><p> Paul murmured incoherently as he pressed his face to Rick’s throat, inhaling the scent of a contented Alpha and it made him feel calmer in a way he couldn’t explain. Rick was running his fingers through Pauls’ hair as he finally looked back over at Daryl.</p><p> Daryl whose eyes were flashing between their natural colour and Alpha red as he gazed at the sight of the two knotted together on the bed. Rick knew Daryl would be itching to get his hands on Paul next, but they both knew Paul needed to eat and drink something during this lull time before his heat reared it’s head and made Paul mindless with it once more. Daryl grunted and pushed off the wall, heading out of the bedroom to gather some supplies. </p><p> Paul lifted his head; an unhappy whine at the sight of Daryl leaving but Rick shushed him and resumed his stroking of Paul’s hair.</p><p> “He’s just getting some food and water for you sweetheart, he will be back,” Rick reassured and Paul made a purring noise in his throat and relaxed back into his place slumped against Rick. Rick used his other hand to massage the small of Paul’s back and smiled when Paul went limper against him. That had been a little trick he had picked up over time; it was just as sensitive as an Omega’s neck. </p><p> “Daryl,” Paul slurred, his golden eyes were slitted as the other Alpha stepped into the bedroom, his arms filled with water and finger foods. </p><p> “Brought provisions. Think ya can eat something darling?” Daryl set the food down on a small table before gingerly approaching the bed. Rick just tilted his head in acceptance of the other Alpha’s presence and smiled when Paul leaned into Daryl’s hand when the Alpha reached out to him. Daryl smiled and cupped the back of Paul’s neck to tip his head back to pull the Omega into their first kiss. </p><p> “I think so,” Paul whispered when their kiss broke, his eyes closed and face still relaxed from his two orgasms and the feeling of Rick’s knot inside of him. </p><p>Between the two Alpha’s, they managed to get some water and food into the out of it Omega before Rick’s knot deflated. Paul whined in displeasure and winced at the feeling of being so suddenly empty and the rush of slick and cum escaping his gaping hole. </p><p> “Alphas’, Alphas’,” Paul gasped as he pawed at the two Alphas’ who gently laid him onto the bed. Paul buried his face into a pillow panting for breath as his hips jerked up off the bed and his legs spread wide as his cock began to harden up. </p><p> “Let me, darling, Rick promised we’d take care of you huh, we’re gonna take care of you.” Daryl rumbled as Rick moved to take his stained clothes off completely before moving to the end of the bed to lounge. </p><p>“Please, oh fuck, please, I need it, need you, Alpha, Alpha.” Paul pleaded as he rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his knees in the classic mounting position. Daryl and Rick inhaled sharply at the sight of Paul submitting so beautifully to them and the way Paul’s heat-laded scent wrapped around them like a blanket fresh from the dryer. Paul’s thighs were coated in slick and Rick’s cum and his hole was puffy and dripping. </p><p>“I got you, darling, just relax and let me do all the work.” Daryl was quick to get out of his restricting clothing. Daryl blanked himself over Paul’s body and nuzzled at the sweat-shining skin and smiled as the Omega shuddered and pressed back again him. </p><p>“Hands up on the headboard darling, can you do that for me?” Daryl let his voice settle into a low crooning tone as he smoothed his hands down Paul’s arms. Paul nodded silently as he lifted his hands and upper body, sighing when Daryl laced their fingers together before placing their joined hands on the headboard. </p><p> “Good boy,” Daryl hummed and Paul made a noise as he let his head loll forward. His long hair spilled over his shoulders and the smaller strands stuck to his hated face. Daryl mouthed at the Omega’s throat and shoulder blades as he shifted his hips until the head of his erection was nudging at Paul’s slick entrance. </p><p> Daryl risked a look at Rick; the other Alpha was lounging at the base of the bed. His eyes were still a bright red and his cock was half-hard, but there was a smile on his face as he watched Daryl and Paul together. </p><p>Daryl brought his attention back to the shiver Omega below him and jerked his hips forward. Paul cried out in pleasure, high to Daryl’s low groan. Paul gripped the headboard tightly as Daryl began to fuck into him with more strength and brutality than Rick did. It paired well with the tender, almost loving kisses and bites that Daryl was peppering over Paul’s exposed skin.</p><p> “So good darling, you’re doing so well, such a good Omega, such a good boy,” Daryl praised in a low rumbling tone, his Georgian accent growing heavier and thicker with each word. Paul moaned at the heavy twang and rocked back against Daryl’s hips, urging the Alpha’s cock to slide deeper into him with each thrust. </p><p> “Alpha, I need, oh fuck, I need your knot, please, please, please.” Paul chanted as his mind went blank as his hard cock smacked wetly against his stomach as his third orgasm built up in his gut. </p><p>Paul was well aware the only thing that was keeping him from face-planting down on the bed was Daryl’s fingers laced with his own. Paul loved it, he loved the control both of these Alpha’s had over him, he never thought he would enjoy the loss of control but with these two it felt right, it felt like he could let someone else be in charge for once. </p><p> “I’ve got you, darling,” Daryl, promised roughly as he ground his hips against Paul’s ass, nudging his swelling knot against Paul’s rim. Paul relaxed and arched his back wantonly, eager to take the Alpha’s knot. </p><p>“Alpha!” Paul wailed as Daryl’s knot popped into him, pressing firmly against his prostate in a way that had Paul seeing stars and coming for the third time that night. Paul went slack under the Alpha’s body and mewled happily at the feeling of Daryl’s stubble rubbing over his skin and lips sucking another dark mark in their wake. </p><p>Daryl released his hold on Paul’s hands only to curl his arms around the Omega and turned them over so they were lying on their sides. Daryl nuzzled Paul’s hair, inhaling his soothing scent as he made sure Paul was comfortable in this new position as the Alpha knew his knot could last a while. </p><p> “How do you feel sweetheart?” Rick settled on the other side of the bed, fingers reaching down to pet Paul’s cheek and then his hair. </p><p>“Exhausted, good but exhausted,” Paul whispered, his throat hoarse and his eyes already closed. </p><p> “Try and drink some water and then you can sleep all you want and we’ll be here when you wake up,” Rick promised as he helped Paul sip some water, but only a few sips before Paul was fast asleep. Rick and Daryl exchanged smiles over the Omega’s head.</p><p>“He’s something else isn’t he?” Rick commented and Daryl grunted. </p><p> “Something like that,” Daryl grumbled but Rick could hear the fondness behind the words and just smiled knowingly. </p><p>“After all this, we ain’t letting him go are we?” Daryl asked as smoothed his fingers over Paul’s hair and smiled when the Omega purred in his sleep. </p><p> “Nah, not even one person, not even their Doc put up a fight about a drugged Omega being taken by an unknown group of Alphas. Not to mention that prick Gregory was the one to do this to him, I don’t want Paul in 50 feet of him any time soon.” Rick’s eyes glowed red as he spoke, showing his anger at the lack of anger Hilltop showed for the Omega. </p><p> “Glad we’re on the same page then,” Daryl grunted before tossing his arm over Paul’s waist and buried his face into the Omega’s long hair and let out a content sigh as his eyes slipped closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just like that sweetheart,” Rick crooned as he reached down and pushed a lock of Paul’s hair off of his face and behind his ear. Paul looked up at the Alpha with burning Omega gold eyes and closed his lips over the swollen tip of the Alpha’s leaking cock. Paul moaned happily at the taste of the Alpha thick on his tongue. </p><p>“Such a good boy,” Daryl grunted from where he was kneeling behind Paul, his fingers digging firmly into the Omega’s hips to hold him in place as the Alpha thrust into him, easily sliding in and out of Paul’s slick and loose hole. </p><p>Paul moaned at the praise and took more of Rick’s cock into his mouth, his eyes falling shut as he was filled from both ends. Paul felt like he was in heaven and his inner Omega was keening with happiness as the two Alphas took care of him and his heat-driven needs. </p><p>Daryl leaned down in order to refresh some of the marks he had made that first night and made a few new ones. Rick was tangling his fingers into Paul’s hair, holding him in place as the Alpha began to slowly thrust in and out of the Omega’s mouth. Paul moaned at the action and relaxed his jaw, enjoying the way he felt drool begin to drip down his chin. He knew that his Alpha’s would take care of him, very good care of him as they had been for the last few days just as they promised. </p><p>Daryl stroked Paul’s sides, noticing that the Omega’s trembling was getting worse. He had picked up on the fact that Paul shook and trembled just like this whenever an intense wave of heat was about to hit him. </p><p> “Let’s try something else darling, this will help I promise.” Daryl eased Paul off of his cock and Rick’s cock. Paul whined in displeasure as he was pulled up onto his knees. Daryl shifted them again so Paul was straddling Daryl’s lap, already sliding back down onto the Alpha’s cock with ease. Paul let out a happy mewl as he curled his arms around Daryl’s broad shoulders. </p><p> “Knot, please, please, I need it Alphas,” Paul panted, desperate for it as he felt a new wave of heat rush over his body in a way that made him dizzy for a moment. Paul knew at that moment that when he made it past that wave, his forced heat would finally come to an end. </p><p> “We’re gonna give you something better darling, trust us,” Daryl crooned as he cupped Paul’s cheeks, bringing the Omega down for a passionate kiss. Paul made a happy noise in the back of his throat when he felt Rick’s firm body press up against his back, his fingers overlapping Daryl’s on the Omega’s hips. </p><p>“Trust you, trust both of you,” Paul whispered when the kiss broke and he let his head fall back against Rick’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Good to hear sweetheart,” Rick sounded quite pleased with the admission and Daryl made a happy noise in his throat as he nuzzled at Paul’s mark covered throat. </p><p> “Now just relax and let us do all the work okay?” Rick rubbed his hands up and down Paul’s sides as he nudged the tip of his cock against Paul’s already stuffed hole. Paul tensed for a split second before he went boneless between the two larger men. </p><p> “Good boy,” Rick whispered against Paul’s head, pressing a kiss to the Omega’s temple as he began to ever so slowly inch inside of Paul alongside Daryl. Paul’s mouth dropped open in surprise pleasure, his eyes going glassy as his hands slipped from Daryl to hang loosely at his side. His body reacted positively to the new stretch as fresh slick all but poured out of him in preparation. </p><p> “Shh, just like that darling, just let us take care of you,” Daryl shushed as he took ahold of Paul’s cheeks, holding him open to help Rick’s push into the Omega. Daryl then planted soft kisses over Paul’s bliss slack face, smiling when the Omega made a soft purring noise that the two Alpha’s had come to know well over the last few days and they took pride in hearing it. </p><p>Rick finally, bottomed out inside of the Omega, nuzzling and kissing at Paul’s neck as he curled his arms around the Omega’s chest. </p><p> “How does it feel sweetheart?” Rick rumbled as he rubbed his thumbs over the Omega’s nipples, smiling at the little wiggle and breathy sound the Omega gave at the touch to his sensitive nipples. </p><p>“F-Full, so full, so good Alphas.” Paul managed to get out, arching his back when Daryl and Rick shifted their hips, driving themselves deeper into the Omega between them. </p><p>“Hold onto him sweetheart,” Rick instructed as he lifted Paul’s hands up onto the other Alpha’s shoulders. Paul weakly clutched at Daryl’s shoulders as instructed before wailing when Rick rolled his hips, beginning to thrust in and out of Paul. Daryl groaned in pleasure at the feeling of Rick’s cock sliding against his cock and the way Paul’ slick walls squeezed around both of them on every thrust Rick gave. </p><p>“Alphas! I’m so close!” Paul whined as he dug his fingers tighter into Daryl’s skin, he was sure there would be marks there for a few days. </p><p>“Go on darling, come for us,” Daryl encouraged as he wrapped his fingers around the Omega’ weeping cock. Paul’s body stiffened up and his body bowed almost violently as he spilled over Daryl’s hand as he came under the praise and the feeling of both of his Alphas inside of him. </p><p>Something snapped inside of Paul and the ever-presence heat that had plagued him since Hilltop finally broke and Paul passed out, completely out of energy and his heat was finally sated.</p><p>Paul blinked slowly and realized his cheek was pressed against a soft pillow that smelt like the three of them. He was tucked up under a blanket and felt clean minus the familiar feeling of dry cum on his thighs. Paul blinked again when he felt a gentle hand carding through his hair. </p><p> “Hey,” Rick was smiling down at Paul when he noticed the Omega was awake.</p><p> “Hey,” Paul whispered back before coughing at how dry and rough his throat felt.</p><p> “Your heat broke a few hours ago, do you think you can sit up?” Rick set down a notebook he had been reading over, focusing all his attention on Paul. Paul flushed now that he was aware of everything around him, he felt his cheeks glow as Rick helped him upright and settle against a mountain of pillows. </p><p> “Daryl went to get us some fresh food, he should be back soon. He really likes you, he was so excited to go hunting for food for you.” Rick said when he noticed Paul’s eyes darting around the room for the other Alpha. Paul hummed happily at the new knowledge and leaned into Rick’s hand that was still petting his hair and the Omega couldn’t help but let out a content purr at the feeling of home and safety he felt. </p><p> “Thank you, for taking care of me during my heat. You didn’t have to, but not only did you but you made sure not to mate me… Not a lot of Alpha’s would do that, Before or now.” Paul said quietly allowing Rick to cuddle up to his side and Paul’s inner Omega crooned extremely pleased when Rick slung an arm around him to hold him close. </p><p>“You trusted us enough in your drugged state to take care of you and we promised we would and we don’t go back on our promises,” Rick said firmly and Paul repressed a shudder at the strong, Alpha tone that was echoing in those words. </p><p>“Still, thank you,” Paul muttered as he ducked his face into Rick’s neck almost on instinct and settled when he inhaled the Alpha’s now-familiar scent. </p><p> “Brought food and two little visitors if you’re up for it.” Daryl poked his head into the bedroom, eyes lighting up a bit at seeing Paul awake and cuddled up to Rick’s side. </p><p> “Who is it?” Paul rubbed at his eyes but smiled at the sight and scent of Daryl. Daryl stepped into the room and bent over, face hovering over Paul’s face. Paul leaned up and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss that left a light blush on both of their faces and a knowing grin on Rick’s.</p><p> “Carl and Lil ass-kicker,” Daryl said and Rick’s face and scent just lit up and Paul couldn’t help but croon at the obvious love the Alpha held for his pups. </p><p> “Let me get some pants on at least,” Paul went to move but was stopped by a growl from both Alphas’.</p><p> “Let us take care of you okay? Just lay there and look pretty, which shouldn’t be that hard.” Daryl winked playfully before ducking out of the room. Rick chuckled fondly before dropping a kiss on Paul’s forehead before he shuffled out of bed to find them both clothes. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Rick asked once he and Paul were both at least wearing loose sweatpants and Rick a thin tank top. </p><p> “Just don’t expect me to move much,” Paul chuckled, his stomach twisting at the thought of meeting one of his Alphas’ pups. He blinked as Rick left the room and slapped his heated cheeks, he was already thinking of Rick and Daryl as HIS Alphas. </p><p> Paul plastered on a smile when the door flung open to show Carl walking in next to his dad with his little sister sitting on Rick’s hip. </p><p> “Daryl will be up soon with the food. Paul, I want you to properly meet Carl my son and Judith my daughter.” Rick said with a smile of a proud father on his face. </p><p> “Hi,” Paul smiled softly at the two. Judith’s head spun around to look at Paul while Carl’s eyes squinted and Paul’s heart was beating so loud in his chest he was sure they all could hear it.</p><p> “I’m not calling you Jesus,” Carl stated and Paul let out a surprised laugh.</p><p> “You don’t have to,” Paul reassured the teen.</p><p> “I don’t know why everyone makes a big deal out of you being here, you just smell like mom did. I’ll go help with the food.” Carl wrinkled his nose before kissing his sister’s cheek and heading out of the bedroom. Rick was staring at Paul with wide eyes before a smile spread over his lips and Paul fiddled with the bed sheet nervously, Judith babbling and making grabby hands towards Paul broke the tension. </p><p> “I think she wants to meet you,” Rick said softly as he carried Judith over to the bed. Paul’s inner Omega all but rolled around in excitement as the pup was settled into his arms. Judith crooned wordlessly as she tugged at Paul’s hair and nuzzled against his bare chest. Paul buried his face in her soft hair and closed his eyes as he inhaled her soft baby scent that made his inner Omega weak with happiness. Paul’s eyes were closed so he missed the look of awe Rick was giving him. </p><p> “Welcome to the family Paul,” Rick said simply and Paul looked up at him with a shy smile. </p><p> “Thank you Alpha,” Paul whispered and sighed happily when Rick bent down and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>